


Gifts from Home

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [22]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Gifts from Home

Your new necklace hung around your neck as you waited patiently for Thor to return from seeing his father. You were reading your little notes from the others, chuckling lightly to yourself at how childish Clint could be, but feeling very loved by all your friends.

Thor felt bad for lying about meeting with his father, in truth he was pleading with Steve to not leave so quickly. “I understand the tension Captain, but leaving will surely make it worse.”

“We’ve spoken once since you left.” He pointed out. “Once. That’s it. And all it did was make it worse. I shouldn’t have kissed her, and I shouldn’t have told her how I feel.”

Thor knew Nat was right about everything and sighed. “I know but…put yourself in her shoes.” He had never used the term before, but he had hoped it would work now.

Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend, the term sounding odd coming from the God. “I put more pressure on her. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Whether or not you have isn’t the matter. If you leave, she will think that you two are nothing any longer. She will want to stay here longer.” Thor stated. “You have become one of my closest friends Captain, and I don’t wish to see you hurting.”

“Nothing is the right answer.” He sighed, sitting on the side of his bed. “I stay she hurts, and hides away. I go, she hurts, and stays longer.”

Thor made a pained face. “What will make you happier?”

He let out a humorless chuckle. “Being with her, but that can’t happen.”

Thor nodded, knowing that feeling. “What would be the next happiest choice?” He felt for his friend, but wasn’t sure what he could do to help.

“Be there for her? Go back to how it was before?” He shrugged. “Something I can’t see really happening while she’s pregnant and hormonal, getting over Tony, or while I’m here being reminded every day how stupid I am for opening my mouth.”

Thor rubbed at his beard. “What if…what if instead of returning to Earth and spending months away at a time there, you tell her that you’d rather spend time here instead?” He was never one to come up with bright ideas, but he was trying.

He shrugged. “Wouldn’t that require her to not avoid me?” Steve asked. “I mean, why else would she take all her meals in your room?”

Thor hummed. “What if we all talked it out together?”

“If she’ll agree.” Steve nodded, wanting nothing more than to put this behind everyone.

He clapped his hands together. “It’s settled then.” He sounded pleased. “Tomorrow, after breakfast. Tonight she wishes to relax.” Thor informed his friend before clapping his hand on his shoulder. “It will work out, Captain.” He tried to assure him.

Steve just gave the God a weak smile, no hope for it working out, but he remained optimistic for him.

* * *

Thor went back to you right after, finding you ready for bed and watching the door sleepily. “Tired, little one?” He teased lightly.

“Our son must be having a growth spurt.” You chuckled lightly.

“That is a good thing.” He smiled, quickly shedding off his day clothes and getting under the covers with you.

As soon as he was settled, you moved so that your head was on his chest. Your fingers lightly traced lines on his skin. The sound of his heartbeat was calming. “I’m going to start working on letters for the team. I’ll keep them in a neat stack for you to take when you return to New York. Even if it’s not for some time, this way they know how much I appreciated their words.”

“Of course, that is a wonderful idea.” He rubbed your side gently with the arm that was wrapped around you. He kissed your forehead gently when you looked up at him. “I know that you are very missed.” He informed you.

You smiled at that, nuzzling in his neck, his warmth relaxing you. You traced patterns on his chest and midsection, feeling yourself beginning to drift off. “Night, Thor.” You said sleepily.

“Night, little one.” He hummed softly, taking a while to drift off after you.

* * *

Steve waited the next morning nervously in the dining hall, he was fighting with himself whether or not to just hide himself away in his chambers and tell Thor to choose another day. Hearing your voice, he swallowed. “Here goes nothing.” He breathed to himself.

Walking into the dining hall, you froze for a split second before smiling at him nervously. “Morning, Steve.”

“Good morning.” He smiled back, just as nervous.

Thor emerged behind you seconds after. “Morning. I’m glad both of you are here.” He winked.

You chuckled lightly, lacing your fingers with his as you both moved towards your seats. “I hope you slept well?”

He nodded. “Of course, I hope you did as well?”

“I did. Better than I had been.” You admitted with a light blush on your cheeks.

Steve blushed at that as well.

Thor cleared his throat. “Shall we talk then?”

“We are.” You said simply. “Is something the matter?” Part of you was worried that with his time away, Thor was no longer as laid back about you and Steve kissing.

Thor made a thinking face. “Something is the matter I’m afraid…I feel as if while I was away, the two of you drifted apart further.” He turned to you. “Is this true?”

You sadly nodded, your eyes on your plate. “It’s my fault.” You shrugged, feeling guilty. “I told him I’m thinking of moving here for good. It really seems to be the best choice. I can always visit everyone, or they can visit here. But…Like I told Steve- he deserves to be with someone amazing who isn’t surrounded by drama.”

Thor looked at Steve, raising his eyebrows.

“That is my choice though doll.” He said softly. “You can’t help who you fall for…”

“I know.” You agreed. “But, at least with me here, things aren’t as difficult. I won’t be around to create tension.”

Steve chewed on his lip, looking at Thor.

Thor let out a breath, asking you the same question as he had asked his friend. “What would make you happiest?”

“Thor, you’re asking hungry pregnant woman what would make me happiest.” You tried to joke, an attempt to lighten the mood. Sighing, you shrugged. “I don’t know! I told you, I’m still getting over Tony, but I do love Steve.”

“Well, simpler question, would you be happier if I spent my time here or at home?” Steve looked at you.

You gave him a bored look. “That shouldn’t even be a question!” You pointed out. “You know I’d rather have you here.” The fact that he had to ask made you want to throw your hands up in annoyance.

“I didn’t know that though, I think you’re assuming a lot, and I admit I am too.” Steve sighed.

“I keep telling I prefer having you around…” You sighed. “Can we eat? And talk more about this after?” You were starving, and that likely wasn’t helping anything.

Thor didn’t look convinced. “Do you promise to talk after? I do not like this tension.”

Steve just messed with his sleeve, convinced it wasn’t going to help. You nodded. “I will, being hungry isn’t helping my mood, or making me think straight.” You shrugged.

“Alright.” Thor called the staff out then.

When you smelled the food, you let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. “That smells so good.” You breathed. Thor chuckled lightly at how you looked so eager to dig in. He watched you tenderly as you ate, eating for himself after a while.

You thanked the staff as always, blushing as Thor requested more for you. “Thank you again.”

“You’re feeding our growing boy!” He said eagerly.

“I hope you don’t want his brother or sister close in age.” You teased him. “I don’t want kids that close in age.”

Thor was thoughtful for a moment. “Well, we were careful, and yet you’re having our firstborn. I would said that I don’t hope, but I would not be disappointed.” He said with a smile.

You chuckled. “Of course you wouldn’t! You aren’t growing the tiny God!” You laughed.

He nodded in agreement. “No worries, I will not ask anything of you, I know children are handfuls.” He smiled.

Steve was thankful you were happy, glad that Thor could change your mood so quickly, but he still couldn’t help but feel that he’d be best left back at New York. “No doubt any child of Thor’s would be.” Steve half teased.

You gave him a small smile, thankful to hear him trying to joke.

“And what is that supposed to mean Captain?” Thor played along.

Steve chuckled. “Actually, you’re probably the best one on the team that’s good with kids, so no complaints here.”

“Poor Nat, though. I know her and Clint will settle down one day. He’ll never grow up.” You laughed, picturing Nat scolding Clint and their kids.

Thor smiled at that. “I can imagine little Widow’s and Hawk’s.”

Steve straightened up, having finished his plate. “I’m just gonna go take this back, but I’ll only be a few.” He stood and walked out to the hall.

You watched him, your smile fading as you looked at Thor. “I don’t want to force him to stay. If he wants to go home, let him go.” You said softly.

“I just do not want him to feel like we are pushing him there.” He spoke softly. “I know what he is going through….”

“I don’t, either.” You told him sadly. “What do you mean, you know what he’s going through?” Had you ever made him feel this way?

“It was many years before, practically a different time.” He assured you, patting your hand.

Nodding, you tried to push that from your mind. Moments later, Steve came back in, sitting in his place once more. He brushed off his jeans and looked at you, blushing.

“So Captain, how about you stay until the birth?” Thor suddenly suggested.

Both you and Steve looked at Thor with wide eyes. “What about the team?” Steve asked, clearly not hating the idea, but wanting to think it through. “I’m still part of the Avengers. Just like you.”

“We of course will still travel back and forth just like I’ve always done. I am of course not forcing you to stay, but it’ll be great to have you.” Thor leaned on his elbows.

Licking his lips, he raised his cup to his mouth, thinking. “You have times where you aren’t needed, right? Some missions, only some of you go. I’d like company when it’s Thor’s turn.” you told him honestly.

Steve nodded, to himself more than anything. “Well…well okay. And you’ll tell me if I’m becoming too much?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” You told him. “Besides, I like to steal naps. I’m sure you’ll notice me disappearing at times.” You chuckled.

Steve nodded. “One more thing, and it’s purely selfish of me, but do I push my feelings to the side?”

Your heart clenched, making you tear up. “I-I don’t know. That’s up to you.” You told him honestly. “I do love you, but…it would be selfish, and wrong, for me to want to rush into anything when I’m still getting over Tony. Being here has helped, and will help, but what he did hurt me. A lot.”

He nodded. “Thank you for your honesty. It might take time to adjust, but I’m willing to.”

“I’ll always be honest with you. Even if it hurts.” You told him. “I love having you around, and I know I can always count on you. Just like you can count on me.”

Steve gave a small smile, nodding. “Then it’s settled. I’ll go unpack my things.”

“Steve?” You said when he was near the door. “Join me for a walk in the garden after lunch?” You asked him, hopeful, wanting to get started on getting your best friend back.

He turned and nodded. “Sure, I’ll meet you back there.” He gave a soft smile and waved.

Thor leaned over, kissing your cheek. “I hope things improve with you and the Captain, little one.”

You let out a breath. “Me too.” You looked at him before giving him a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

* * *

Come lunch time, you were eager to spend some time with Steve. You’d been brainstorming things to talk about, but nothing seemed good enough. You kept wracking your brain, trying to find something that was personal, but not selfish.

Steve was sitting on one of the benches outside, trying to gather his thoughts before the two of you met up. When you saw him as you walked over, you couldn’t help the smile that spread over your face. “Hey.” You greeted him.

“Hi.” He stood quickly and smiled, his hands in his pockets. “Any specific place you wanna walk?”

You shook your head and shrugged. “Nope. Just thought it’d be nice to enjoy the scenery.” You told him with a light blush on your cheeks.

He nodded. “It’s a good day, the weather here is always nice. Surprisingly.” He shrugged and chuckled, leading the way through the garden.

“That might have something with Thor being the God of Thunder…” You joked, glancing at him for a moment. “I’m glad you agreed to walk with me. Honestly, even if we walk in silence, I’m happy.” You told him, looking over the flora. “It’s peaceful.”

“No problem, it can be our daily routine if you’d like.” He nodded. “I wanna get back into sketching so maybe I can bring my book next time…”

You grinned. “I’d like that, and I’m sure that I have some books around the house back home that I can have you and Thor grab next time you’re in New York.”

“Sure.” He smiled, glancing around as the path lead on. The both of you stayed quiet for a while, but it was comfortable. “Wanna sit? I know back’s can start hurting and all that.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You agreed.

He picked a small spot and held out his hand to help you sit. “I like your necklace, by the way.” He motioned.

Smiling, your fingers brushed against it. “Thank you, Thor brought it home as a gift.”

“It suits you.” He smiled and sat besides you once you were settled.

The two of you let the simple sounds of nature take over, enjoying the time together just like that.


End file.
